


the real love of my life

by stephsjblock



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: Camping, F/F, Fluff, and i love them, of course, they are babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsjblock/pseuds/stephsjblock
Summary: judy and violet go camping to escape their lives
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	the real love of my life

**Author's Note:**

> thank u guys for all of the support :) it means so much. i have really been wanting to write, but lost inspiration. now i guess it's back bahaha. enjoy! xx

“Woohoo!” Judy shouted gleefully. Her arms stretched towards the sky, wind rushing through her fingers.

Violet smiled and glanced over to Judy, who was thoroughly enjoying Violet’s new convertible. She had bought it on impulse, wanting some change in her life. She decided that she deserved to enjoy life and spend a little more on herself. Though Judy’s cat eye sunglasses covered most of her face, her bright smile let Violet know that she appreciated Violet’s purchase too.

Violet grabbed Judy’s hand with her free one and held them up in the warm summer air, continuing down the straight stretch of the highway. Judy turned and laughed at Violet, pulling their hands into her lap before giving Violet a kiss on the cheek. Judy’s glasses got caught in Violet’s windswept hair, however, and Judy exclaimed before untangling them.

“Sorry, Vi!” She said, taking Violet’s hand in hers once more after securing her glasses on her face.

“You are such a dork.” Violet laughed and checked briefly behind the seats to make sure their things had not caught wind. 

“You love me.” Judy stuck her tongue out.

Violet shook her head and chuckled softly.

“That I do.” She pressed her lips to the back of Judy’s hand.

There wasn’t a specific occasion they were celebrating. They both needed time away from the stress of the office and the constant motion of the city. Violet surprised her with the idea, telling her to pack clothes while Violet packed the tent that they never got to use. Judy’s eyes lit up and Violet knew it was going to be a good little vacation.

Violet briefly wondered if Dick ever took her on any trips like this. He probably made her stay home alone while he went to his “language immersion camps” with Mindi. The thought left a bitter taste in Violet’s mouth. She squeezed Judy’s hand and stroked it with her thumb.

“We’re almost there… maybe ten more miles.”

Judy stopped biting the inside of her cheek to respond. Was she nervous?

“Okay, Vi.”

Violet turned up the radio and they yelled the lyrics to the songs, giggling at each other. The worries that resided within them seemed to be swept away by the wind and the tune.

“Oh, Violet! This is beautiful!” Judy dropped her bag in the grass to run to the top of the hill. She was enamored with the vast view of the trees and flowers. A beautiful meadow of violets sat low in the valley. Judy smiled to herself. How fitting.

Violet inherited land when her parents passed away, but she rarely got to leave work, so she shared it with her brother. He uses it for camping with his family, so the land was well kept. Violet was finally happy to see it again.

“It is, isn’t it?” Violet smiled. She remembered when she was younger, her family would bring their camper up here to get away from the world. Even though it was so many years ago, she remembered every ant bite, every campfire story, and every firefly she caught.

Violet walked up behind Judy -- who was still in a trance -- and wrapped her arms around her.

“I love you.” Violet whispered and kissed the top of her head. Judy’s arms wrapped around Violet’s and she closed her eyes, losing herself in the feeling of Violet’s warm embrace. She could live like this forever. Her and Violet, a small house on a large piece of land, maybe a couple of dogs. They could grow old together.

“I love you too.” She wrapped her arms tighter around Violet’s.

“Come on, let’s go get the tent set up.” Violet grabbed Judy’s hand and pulled her back down the hill to their stuff.

The tent was set up just in time for nightfall. The crickets sang their monotonous song and the cicadas buzzed in response. They were laying on one of Judy’s old blankets. Judy’s head was on Violet’s chest, hair pressed against her cheek. Judy’s lilac shampoo filled Violet’s nose and she sighed. She was happy. Happy to finally make new memories. She was eager to introduce Judy to aspects of her life she never got to see. Here, in her favorite spot from her childhood, she knew her love for Judy would span the ends of the earth.

Judy must have felt her smile against her head because she looked up.

“What are you smiling for?”

Violet was lost for a moment. Judy’s eyes caught the shine of the stars. The look of adoration in Violet’s own eyes did not go unnoticed.

“Vi..” Judy placed a hand on her cheek.

Violet melted into the touch. She kissed Judy’s palm before placing it on her own heart.

“I love being here with you. Not just here, but in this world. I’m so lucky to have met you when you walked in Consolidated with that big hat.” Violet cracked a joke in an attempt to hide the softness of her statements.

But Judy noticed, as she always does. She blushed and stroked Violet's hair.

“I love you more than you will ever know, dear.” Judy gave her a quick kiss on the temple then sat upright.

“Come with me.” She held out her hand for Violet.

“What?”

Judy laughed and grabbed Violet’s hand.

“Just trust me.”

Violet grabbed Judy’s hand and they were off. Judy led her to the top of the small hill they had visited earlier that day. Fireflies illuminated the space around them with a warm glow, while the moon provided the cooling light.

Judy grabbed both of Violet’s hands and began to speak.

“Violet, I never thought I was going to find love after Dick. I figured that I had already had my great love, and that I was doomed to live the rest of my life alone. But then I met you. You came in like… a whirlwind.” Judy laughed at her less than eloquent phrasing. Violet smiled, tears beginning to swim in her eyes.

“You uprooted everything I thought I knew, but as such, everything fell into place.” Judy wiped away a stray tear from Violet’s cheek with her thumb.

“Don’t cry.” She said softly, only causing Violet to cry more. Judy felt tears fill her own eyes. No. She had to get a grip and pull it together.

“I knew almost immediately that I wanted to wake up every morning to the smell of your coffee. I wanted to come home at night and hang my coat next to yours. I want all of this for the rest of my life. I know that we can’t get married legally, but-”

Judy was cut off by Violet’s lips. Her tears were streaming now. Judy half sobbed into the kiss, lips not able to cooperate because of her wide smile.

Judy pulled away.

“So, that’s a yes?”

Violet laughed wetly.

“Of course it’s a yes, dork.” Violet pulled Judy into a tight embrace.

The cool night air danced around their figures as they swayed. They stayed there for a second, taking in the feeling of each other. They were engaged! Violet couldn’t believe it.

They walked back to the tent hand in hand with tears in their eyes, and if their kisses and touches were a little more heated that night, well.. that was their business.


End file.
